Camp Jamz
by KurenaiAkanexX
Summary: SUMMARY IN STORY! XDDDDDDDD PLEASE REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! XDD
1. The Truth

**Hey peeps! Im making a new story XD lolz I make to many stories XDD anyways I wanted to make this new story cuz I just watched Step Up 3 and it was AWESOME! This is mainly reds but slightly blues and greens XD **

**Summary: Dance Till ya Drop! It's here Camp Jamz! Blossom is new at camp which she didn't agree to go but has to find out about her real family. But she meets an unfamiliar enemy? Will she have a kick ass summer or a sucky one? RatedT for safety XD**

**Ch. 1 The Truth**

**Blossom's POV**

Blossom was sitting down at the dinning room table with her parents. "Blossom, your going to this Camp! It'll be fun." Her mom said trying to convince her. "I'm still not going…." She said in an irritating tone.

"Blossom, trust us. We seen you dance before when yo-Blossom felt her self go red. "You were spying on me again weren't you!" Blossom yelled standing up and running to her room.

"This is all your fault!" Blossom's mom argued. "Your blaming me, when your son of a bitch daughter doesn't want to leave this fuckin house!" He argued back.

"My daughter isn't a bitch! Unlike you!" She said slapping him and walking to her room which she slammed the door. Blossom's father, whom he already knew this would happen, grabbed his belongings and stormed out of the house.

Unfortunately Blossom was overhearing this. She felt bad for her mother. She was mad at her mom a long time ago when she married her step dad, Cody. Blossom sighed and watched her step father out the window driving off.

She heard her mom weeping in her room. Blossom got up and went to her mom's room. She quietly knocked while her mom crying said "c-come in."

Blossom entered and ran to give her mom a hug. "I'm sorry! It's my fault he said that." She said hugging her tighter while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Blossom's mother softly wiped her tears away. "It's not your fault hon, it was mine for marring him." Blossom felt her self burst in tears." Her mother hugged her. "There there blossom, let it all out." She said calmly.

Blossom then looked into her mother's hazel eyes. "Mom.." Her mom then looked at her pink eyes. "Yes, blossom?" She said softly. "Why am I different?" Her mom's eyes went to sad mode.

"Mom? Why are my eyes pink? That's why im asking why im different?" Blossom said. Her mother sighed. "I think its time for you to know the truth."

Blossom didn't know what her mother was talking about so she dragged her mother to the living room where the maids served them some tea. "Ok. Well it all started when I was walking in the streets one night."

~**FLASHBACK TIME XDD~**

_Cammie was walking down the streets when she heard someone crying. She desperately ran to the sound but found her self in a dark forest. She saw a small basket with a letter and a pink blanket wrapped on something. _

_Cammie ran to the basket and found her self staring at a pair of pink eyes. The baby smiled when she saw Cammie. Cammie smiled back and ripped open the letter. _

_To whom finds this child, _

_Who ever finds this child, please take care of her. I can no longer have her in my own life. She is in great danger. Her name is Blossom. She isn't normal like most mortals are. _

_Blossom is a super powered girl. She's in a group called the powerpuff gurls Z. Her team mates Bubbles and Buttercup will search for her. I'm begging you to take care of my princess._

_Blossom is in danger. Do not let her wander alone. Enemies are trying to kill her. She is the princess of …._

_Cammie then noticed that the person didn't get to finish. She then saw that Blossom was sleeping. Cammie smiled and picked her up and walked home. _

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Blossom looked at her mother in surprise. "I…I…." She couldn't finish. Her mother looked at Blossom with tears. "That's why I wanted you to go to this camp…." She said once again bursting into tears. Blossom hugged her mom.

"Thank you Cammie, for taking care of me." She said wiping her mother's tears away. "I'll go to camp if it's the only way to keep me safe." Blossom's mother hugged her and quickly pressed a red button.

Suddenly her mother's room was turned into one of those type of spy rooms. Blossom stared at her mother in shock. "This way, Blossom." Her mother said grabbing blossom. Blossom's mother gave her things she need for camp.

Such as clothes, shoes, electronics, car keys, cell phone, etc. Blossom took the stuff and stuffed the clothes, and shoes in her luggage while she put her electronics in her backpack.

Blossom wore a black shorts and a hot pink tank top with high tops. She put her cell (iphone) in her pockets and looked at her mother. "Mo- I mean cammie. Thanks for helping me." Blossom said hugging Cammie.

"Your welcome now go to the limo outside. You don't want to miss your flight." She said hugging blossom back. "When you get to the airport a gurl named Candy, she is your protecter/guardian."

Blossom was a bit not interested about her new guardian she was more concerned about what's going to happen in the future. She gave her mom one last quick hug and ran outside and in the limo.

Her mother was watching from the window which she waved goodbye. Blossom felt tears in her eyes. The driver then drove off to the airport where she will be meeting her new guardian.

**Im srry if this was sooo short! Anyways please review. I will be updating soon! Please tell if this is good or not! I wanna impress chu guys XDD anyways BAI! CANDY OUT PEACE! XDD **


	2. My New Guardian

**Gomenasai for not updating soon…Something came up! ^.^ I've been having family problems. Anyways plz review and um..well hope you like it.**

**Ch. 2 My New Guardian **

**Blossom's POV**

As Blossom was in the backseat with Steve, the butler, she was deep in thought of what Candy would look like. _Will she be girly? Skinny? Tall? Tan? Pale? Mean? Friendly? _She thought.

"Miss Blossom, we're almost at the airport. If I were you I would make sure you have everything." Steve said while taking glances outside the window.

Blossom nodded and checked everything.

"I have everything, Steve." She said. Steve nodded and wrote something in his _Diary. _

**~2 hours later~**

They were about to turn when suddenly a black car got in their way. Blossom's driver honked its horn but the car still wouldn't move.

Steve started getting worried. Blossom was getting scared as well. She didn't know why the car wouldn't move. Then two guys in black suits came out with guns.

Blossom's eyes went wide. Steve automatically fainted. She tried waking him up but then gun shots started shooting in the car. As she ducked down she noticed blood coming down.

The driver was shot in the head. Blossom looked away quickly and tried her best not to cry. But tears were already forming.

As the gun shots continued hitting the car she saw smoke coming out of the under the hood of the car. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Blossom cried for help.

Blossom covered her ears and started crying. The gun shots stopped and a guy grabbed her out of the car pushing her on the ground. Blossom fell on the ground and scraped her knee.

Blood was oozing out. The guy with dark brown hair looked at the black haired one. "Joe what are we gonna do with her?" The black haired asked the brown hair.

The brown haired sighed. "Idk, Luke, I think we should give her to the boss so he can have fun with his new toy." The brown hair guy known as Joe smirked.

The black haired one, Luke, looked a bit uneasy. "I don't think that's such a good idea…" Luke said.

Joe gave Luke one of those looks of what-the fuck? "Why?" Luke turned to me and smirked. "I think we should just kill her. I mean she is the daughter of King Brendon."

Joe thought for a moment and smirked. "Ok." They both turned to Blossom who went wide eyed. Joe pointed his gun at Blossom's forehead while Luke pointed his at Blossom's temple.

_Someone please help me…Please Help…_Blossom prayed in her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly she heard punches, kicks, and lots of yelps. As Blossom opened one eye she saw a girl about her height in front of her with her arms all covered in blood.

"Never mess with me or her." She said glaring at the two guys who were knocked out on the ground covered in blood.

The girl turned around and smiled at Blossom. "Hey! I'm Candy! You must be Blossom." Blossom looked at Candy speechless.

_So this is Candy, my new guardian…_She thought. "h-h-hi." Blossom stammered.

Candy looked at Blossom from head to toe then frowned. "What? Cat got your tongue?" Blossom giggled softly.

"Well anyways, I'm your new guardian!" Candy said smiling.

"Who were those guys anyways?" Blossom said a bit confused. "Oh those? Those are Him's men. They were sent here to kill you."

Blossom then said "But how did you kno-Candy interrupted Blossom. "I sensed you in my head." Blossom looked at Candy in shock. "So you read minds?"

Candy shook her head. "No I can feel when your in danger."

"But what happens if you cant find me?" Blossom asked.

"Then I get very ill and sometimes I feel your pain. If your far away you can hurt me by screaming or yelling for help in your head. But luckily I was very close to here." Candy said explaining Blossom.

As blossom finally understood she asked one question that kept bugging her. "Who's King Brendon?"

Candy was walking to the limo to get Blossom's things but stopped dead on her tracks when Blossom asked that question.

Blossom waited for her answer. "Well?" Candy hesitated for a moment then finally answered. "King Brendon is one of the richest most famous king in all Tokyo."

"Then why did Joe say I was the daughter of King Brendon?" Blossom asked.

Candy thought for a moment. "That I don't know. You might you might not be the daughter of King Brendon. They always joke around. Come on we better hurry or we'll lose the flight."

They both called a taxi and drove all the way to the airport.

**~At the airport~**

As Blossom sat on a bench waiting for Candy to return from the food court, she was looking at a teen magazine that she found on the bench.

Blossom then noticed a pair of eyes starting at her. She quickly turned out around and came face to face with a flaming red hair boy that had his hair spiked down under his red hat.

His eyes were the color of blood. He was looking at her. Blossom blinked. He blinked. They both locked eyes on each other when Candy came and interrupted them.

"Looks like you met me friend Brick." Candy said smirking. Blossom nodded.

"Hey Candy!" Brick said hugging Candy tightly picking her up in the air. "OK! Ok! Enough with the hugs!" She said annoyed. Brick laughed and put her down.

"Well we gotta go! We're headed to the woods in America. We're both going to Camp Jamz." Candy said while picking Blossom's luggage. Brick turned to Candy wide eyed.

"Your going there too? My dad wants me and me bros to go there too. But me bros are already there. I'm booked with this flight." He said putting his arms ova his head.

"Us too. Except she's gotta go cuz she's in danger." Candy said walking to the Gate with Blossom behind her. Brick walked next to Candy and talked the whole time with her.

When they finally got to the gate, Candy gave hers and Blossom's ticket to the lady and went inside the airplane. Brick got in after them. Blossom and Candy both went to the first class section.

As for brick he also was in the first class section. Blossom sat next to the window while Candy sat in the middle and Brick to the right side of Candy.

They all talked and laughed when Candy saw a tall boy that was 6'6 with black hair at the corner of her eye. She started blushing. Brick and Blossom noticed her and exchanged glances at each other. Brick turned around and saw that the black hair boy was no other than Brick's WORST enemy. Blossom turned around and saw that the boy was sitting alone in the back seat staring out the window.

Candy continued blushing. Brick was glaring at the boy. Blossom whispered to Candy. "Who's the boy?" Candy looked at blossom still blushing. "That's Jake." Candy said.

"Jake?" Blossom said confused. "He's t-Brick interrupted Candy. "He's this big gay ass boy who works for Him. I cant believe you like him. I say your better off with Nick."

Candy glared at Brick. "He isn't like that! You havent even spoken to him before! I hate Nick! He's a pervert!"

Candy and Brick both argued when Blossom saw something outside her window aiming straight at them.

"uh..guys.." Blossom said with wide eyes. Candy can Brick ignored her and continued fighting.

"Guys.." Blossom said a bit louder. But they still argued.

The flashing thing was coming closer. "GUYS!" Blossom yelled getting their attention.

"WHAT!" They said in unison. Blossom pointed outside the window. Candy went wide eyed. "Shit…" Brick muttered.

Something bad was gonna happen there and blossom knew it. The thing was coming closer and faster.

Candy got the luggage and grabbed blossom and ran towards the exist. Brick followed behind. Candy opened the door and flashing lights started. "JUMP!" Candy yelled.

Suddenly the plane exploded and tons of screams were heard inside…

**THE END! Hope you liked it! ^.^ plz review! ****à WOOT WOOT! I made another arrow! ^.^**


	3. Where the hell are we?

**Konnichiwa~! Gomenasai for not updating TT BUT. I have an excuse c:**

**-hasreallynoexcuseandisgoingt omakeoneuprightnow- I HAD TO HELP MY CRAZY MOTHER WITH HER JOB! –momhasnojobcauseshe'sbadasslikethat- ANYWAYS. Here's the late ass chapter of Camp Jamz!:]**

**Chapter 3 Where the hell are we?**

**[Blossom's POV]**

I had my eyes squeezed tight that I thought they were going to pop inside of me. Something was holding me tight towards their chest. To be honest it felt quite comfortable and warm. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was being held by Brick! And holy shit we were falling! Like literally falling from the sky!

Brick saw me and gave me a smile. I just gave him a why-the-fuck-are-you-smiling look cause seriously does he not know we are FALLING? I can feel myself getting paler each second we fell. My hair was all flowing upwards as we fell. Great! JUST GREAT. NOW I GOT TO UNTANGLE MY HAIR WHEN WE GET DOWN!

**(A/N: I KNOW I CHANGED MY NAME SO YEAH, NO QUESTIONS ABOUT IT.)**

"Akane, where are the parachutes? We're going to land any minute now!"

"What parachutes..?" Akane said as she tried to keep her bangs from getting on her face. Brick's eyes went the size as a bowling ball and mine were like the size of plates!

"NANI?!" We screamed as we fell. Akane was screaming and clinging onto my arm tightly making it go numb. Of course I was screaming too but I wasn't THAT loud. I mean I was just screaming inside my head…

"WHY AREN'T YOU SCREAMINH!?" Akane yelled as she continued to scream.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I just kept quiet and hoped that a magical unicorn was going to save me right now and get me out of here.

**-Five seconds later-**

Yeah my hopes just died. I'm going to die with these two weird people. All my life I thought I was going to die from being pushed by an evil elf off the Empire State building.

"Oh hey, I just remembered what's his name gave me this for you!" Akane said as she took out a white belt that had small buttons on and a large pink button in the middle that had a white letter 'P' on it. Brick death glared at Akane, who hid behind me.

"What the hell am I going to do with a belt? Is it going to save me from dying?" I asked as I looked at the belt. Akane thought about it for like 15 minutes. Why aren't we dead..? I mean wouldn't we be dead by now because I'm pretty sure we've been falling for like at least half an hour. Are we already dead and I'm imagining myself falling again? Or did we just fall off a plane that was really high up in the air?

Man I need to stop sneaking mini chocolate, rainbow sprinkled cupcakes to my room. It's already imagining me crazy things!

"AH HA! Say 'Hyper Blossom'!" Akane said as she pointed at me.

"Hyper Blossom." I said as I stared at her.

…Nothing happened…Akane facepalmed herself while Brick rolled his eyes.

"Not like that! Yell it out, sheesh!" She said as she frowned. I rolled my eyes and pressed the round pink button and yelled

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

Suddenly a pink sparkly light appeared on me and I was out of nowhere dancing/transforming? Instead of falling I was floating or flying. I was wearing a dark pinkish swimsuit like shirt that had a black on the rim of it tucked in the skirt and a light pink cropped jacket and pink fingerless gloves with the pink ankle boots. Oh and the pink bow that was tied into a pony tail.

"…."

Where did they go? I looked down and saw Brick and Akane screaming their lungs off as they fell. I dove towards them and grabbed Brick by his shirt and Akane held onto Brick's leg.

"You guys are fat! Stop eating a lot!" I said as I slowly floated down towards the ground. Akane gave me a horrified look as if she just got stabbed in the heart.

"I only way 50 pounds!" She said as she dusted herself off. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"More like 150." I smirked and she sulked in her own 'corner' which was behind a tree. Wait tree? I looked around and noticed that we were in a forest or woods.

"Where are we?" I asked as I suddenly got changed into my normal clothes. Brick took off his hat and scratched his head as he observed his surroundings. All of a sudden there was a sudden yelp next to us. I quickly turned around concerned but then lost it was I saw Akane on the ground with our luggage piled up on her.

"Hello?! Stop staring like I'm some circus freak and help me!" She said as she tried to get the stuff off of her. You know for a tough girl like her she's freaking weak as hell. Brick and I took the luggage off of her and set them down on the ground next to us. Suddenly I felt a streak of pain hit my head.

"What the fuck?! Who threw a purse at me?" I yelled as I looked at the baby blue purse. Akane laughed and Brick just smirked. _Sigh. _I swear these fags are seriously not being serious about this! I mean who the hell would throw a purse on someone's head in the middle of nowhere! And it's not even my purse! It wouldn't be Akane's either because she's not the type that would have a girly looking purses with them.

Brick's out of the question cause he's a guy. Unless if he's gay then that might explain the purse.

"Haha- Ow!" Who the hell threw a coconut at my head?!" Brick yelped as he rubbed his head and threw the coconut somewhere. Akane's eyes widen and started to pace around.

"Oh my gosh! What if there's human-like monkey robots that have puppy tails and kitten eyes that have recently found this place and are carnivals!" me and Brick sweat dropped at the same time.

"Carnivals? Don't you mean Canivals?" I gave Brick a Are-You-Fucking-Serious look. He just shrugged and I facepalmed.

"It's carnivores, idiots!" Akane did that snapping thing she does when someone else figured out the answer for her.

"No I'm pretty sure it's canivals." Brick said as he picked up a map from the ground. I facepalmed again. God this kid or man or sexyhotassredloverandhatlove rguythatIwillneveradmitmyfee lingstowardshim dude.

"It's carnivores!"

"Canivals."

"Carnivores!"

"Canivals!"

**-10 minutes later-**

"OH MY FREAKIN GOSH BRICK. IT'S FREAKIN CARNIVORES!" I yelled my face getting red from anger. He just pouted and looked away. Okay yeah I'm starting to really think he's gay.

"Canivals.." Brick muttered making me turn around and about to punch him in the face until Akane stopped us.

"Look, let's just see where we are on the map so we can get the hell out of here so I can text!" She said as she snatched the map from Brick and observed it.

"Are we by the highway?" Akane asked as she looked up and looked around for a 'highway'. I faceplmed myself AGAIN.

"We're in the woods. THERE'S NO FREAKING HIGHWAY!" I yelled making her flinch.

"Sorry.. Anyways is this North?" She asked but Brick shook his head.

"No, no, no! This is North, we're in the East side." He said pointing crap on the map. I snatched the map and looked at it until Akane flipped the corner of the map a bit.

"Why does this map say Illinois?" I turned it around and literally facepalmed myself for like the 100th time that day.

"Brick you got the wrong map at the airport!" I said as I threw it at his face. Brick easily dodged it and shrugged.

"Well my bad I was too distracted by the hot lady." I rolled my eyes as Akane was fiddling with her fingers. Suddenly we heard rustling noises coming from behind the bushes.

"Who's there?" I said in my most bravest voice. For some reason I felt like someone was behind me shaking like a leaf. I turned around and saw Akane shaking and her eyes were wide as plates.

"I bet it's those robot monkeys!" She said as she grabbed a random stick and used it as a shield. I sweat dropped. Is this girl really my guardian? Suddenly two teenage girls around my age walked out of the bush.

"Blossom?"

**YAY I FINISHED IT! HAPPY HAPPY DAY MY GREMLINS! 8D! Well anyways I hoped you guys like it and tell me what you think and shit. I know it's really short :c but PLEASE HAVE FAITH IN ME. I UPLOADED IT OKAY?! OKAY! R & R! :D**


End file.
